disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
José Carioca
José Carioca is a Brazilian parrot who is a friend of Donald Duck. He appeared alongside Donald in the films Saludos Amigos (during the segment Aquarela do Brasil), The Three Caballeros, and Melody Time. He also made a brief cameo in Who Framed Roger Rabbit and has also reappeared in comics and on House of Mouse. Creation José was created during the World War II events via the "Good Neighbor Policy" to enforce Brazil's cooperation. He represents every aspect of the typical Brazilian folk: he is smart and friendly, always on a good mood. His clothes represent the Brazilian "Malandros" ("Ladies Men" in Portuguese), and his happiness resembles that of Rio de Janeiro. From the end of the Second World War until 1949, American films were not allowed to be exported to Occupied Europe, which included Disney cartoons. To find a new market to make up for this, Walt Disney focused on the South American market, and used José Carioca to help promote this. Background Personality José is suave, cool and good under pressure. He is portrayed as a ladies man and very fun. He enjoys parties, women and his best friends Donald and Panchito. Designs José is a green tropical parrot based off of one spotted by Walt Disney during his Brazilian trip. Appearances Saludos Amigos In the film Saludos Amigos, José appears in the final segment, Aquarela do Brasil (translated as Watercolors of Brazil). José is created by a living paint brush. Donald Duck sees the painting and meets José. José introduces himself and seems to be a big fan of Donald Duck and his cartoons. José gives Donald a tour of Brazil and offers cachaça at a restaurant. He also teaches Donald how to dance the Samba, a dance native to Brazil. Later, Donald hiccups and gives a great beat for José to start a song. José and Donald party at the club as the segment ends. The Three Caballeros José reappears in this sequel film to Saludos Amigos. In the second segment of the film, José presents Donald with a book about Bahia, one of Brazil's states, as a birthday present. José shrinks Donald and himself and the two enter the book. Jose and Donald met up with locals and dance the samba with them. After leaving the book, Donald realizes that he is too small to open his third present. Jose uses "black magic" to transform them both to normal size. Donald opens his third present, and he and José met Panchito Pistoles, a rooster from Mexico. The three take the name of The Three Caballeros. Panchito takes both José and Donald on a tour of Mexico, telling them the tradition regarding the piñata. José then watches as Donald attempts to break open the piñata. At the end, José lights up some fireworks with his cigar. Melody Time In Melody Time, José appears in the sixth segment, Blame it on the Samba. José is seen with Donald, as the two are moping in a cafe. The Aracuan Bird sees them both, and introduces them to the Samba, which manages to cheer up both José and Donald. Comics José has his own comic book strips in Brazil and South America, similarly to how Panchito has his comic book stories in México and Spanish countries. Who Framed Roger Rabbit José appeared in Who Framed Roger Rabbit in cameo with all the Toons at the end of the movie. Mickey Mouse Works José makes a notable appearance in the animated series Mickey Mouse Works, in the short "Mickey Tries to Cook". Minnie comes to tire of the mundane ham, cheese, and tomato sandwiches that Mickey continually makes on their dates. Later, Mickey mistakenly believes José and Minnie have began dating after seeing the two together. Mickey tries to become more sophisticated with his but it backfires. Minnie then sets things straight; she had asked José to set up a dinner date with that featured Brazilian food. Ironically, the food turns out to be ham, cheese, and tomato sandwiches, though José calls the food by its Brazilian translation. House of Mouse José appeared in the House of Mouse episode "The Three Caballeros", where he is asked to perform as part of the Three Caballeros. However, problems arise when Donald realizes that no one remembers that he is part of the group. To this end, Donald takes various measures meant to ensure that he isn't forgotten. Finally, Mickey calls José and Panchito to solve the problem. The duo solve the problem by humiliating Donald and making him popular on stage. In most later episode, José can be seen in certain crowd shots with Panchito. He later appears again with Panchito to perform another song in "Not So Goofy". Disney Parks José appears as an extremely rare meet-and-greet character in the United States despite his daily appearances in Tokyo Disneyland with Panchito. José was also spotted in'' The Mickey Mouse Revue'', wich ran from Tokyo Disneyland's opening day in 1983 to 2009. José is featured at Disney's All-Star Music Resort at Walt Disney World. José can be spotted in the Hong Kong Disneyland version of It's a Small World as a puppet. Gran Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros José appears in the dark ride along with Donald Duck and Panchito Pistoles. In the ride The Three Caballeros plan to perform in a concert for the riders. José and Panchito go on a search for Donald who went missing. Donald tours through Mexico and reunites with the Caballeros. Mickey's Soundsational Parade José appears in the newest parade at Disneyland. José and Panchito join Donald as they dance along the parade with female dancers, just how José likes them. Gallery External links * * José Carioca's profile at Disney's HooZoo es:José Carioca Category:Disney characters Category:Saludos Amigos characters Category:The Three Caballeros characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Singing Characters Category:Heroes Category:Living characters Category:Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Bilingual characters Category:Article of the week Category:Melody Time characters Category:Parrots Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Males Category:Animated characters in live-action films Category:Hispanic characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Mickey's PhilharMagic Poster Characters